


По пути

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [18]
Category: Supernatural, Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008)
Genre: M/M, Routine, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Swenigora<br/>Непогода заставляет Дина свернуть в маленький городок Плейсервилл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По пути

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Автор знает, что таймлайны фильма и сериала различаются на 25 лет. Автор просит прощения за совмещение временных рамок.

Городок Плейсервилл не значился в маршрутном листе Дина Винчестера, но неожиданно пошел снег, засыпая крупными хлопьями и без того едва различимую дорогу, и планы пришлось поменять. Дворники уныло скребли по стеклу — в неравной борьбе с метелью у них не было никаких шансов. Через два дня сочельник, и Дину совершенно не улыбалось встречать Рождество в занесенной снегом Детке, застрявшей в сугробах Сьерра-Невады. 

Первое Рождество без Сэма.

Еще неделю назад Дин собирался навестить брата в солнечной Калифорнии, но звонок отца поставил жирный крест на этих намерениях. Отец сухо продиктовал название очередного городка, в котором происходили странные вещи, и приказал заняться охотой немедленно. Стэнфорд пролетал, и Дин пока не мог определиться, рад он этому или нет. Он скучал по Сэму, но скучал ли по нему Сэм? На звонки брат отвечал через раз, об учебе рассказывал неохотно, первым никогда не звонил. Совместное Рождество внесло бы ясность в их отношения. Вот только нужна ли она Дину? Может, и хорошо, что решающий разговор отложился на неопределенный срок.

«Добро пожаловать в Плейсервилл».

Снег залепил отдельные буквы, но смысл плаката угадывался без труда.

Почему бы и нет? Все лучше, чем куковать на трассе.

Неспешно крутя руль, Дин лениво разглядывал украшенный к предстоящему празднику городок: гирлянды, венки, рождественские фигурки возле домов. Сворачивая на очередную улочку в поисках подходящего мотеля, Дин увидел высокого худого парня в красном шарфе, что-то увлеченно рисующего на стене дома. Из-под вязаной шапки выбивались каштановые пряди, и на мгновение показалось, что у стены стоит Сэм. Не задумываясь, как вообще такое возможно, Дин ударил по тормозам, и Детка послушно застыла посреди дороги. Хорошо, что в этом Плейсервилле и речи не шло об оживленном движении.

Услышав скрип тормозов за спиной, уличный художник обернулся, и тут же стало ясно, что это никакой не Сэм.

— Эй, парень, не подскажешь, где у вас тут приличный мотель?

Окинув отрешенным взглядом машину и Дина, художник улыбнулся, заиграв ямочками на щеках, снова делаясь похожим на брата.

— В конце улицы направо, снова до конца, и там увидите.

— Спасибо.

Уезжать почему-то не хотелось.

Сценарий на вечер Дин себе приблизительно представлял: бар, пара бутылок пива, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт с официанткой, если повезет — торопливый секс в подсобке: в мотель девушка, конечно, не пойдет, городок маленький и все на виду.

А может, наплевать на правила?

— Красиво. Я не особый знаток живописи, но мне нравится.

— Правда? — Опять ямочки и восторженно-застенчивый взгляд. — Спасибо.

— Правда. А где тут у вас бар?

— Там же, напротив мотеля. Все для удобства постояльцев.

— Здорово… А ты не слишком замерз? Может, покажешь мне дорогу, заодно и погреешься.

Снова задумчивый взгляд на Дина и машину.

— Согласен. Только я отнесу краски в магазин. Подождешь?

— Не вопрос.

Парень явился минут через пять, успев сменить серый комбинезон, в котором рисовал, на коричневое полупальто и джинсы, только шапка и красный шарф остались прежними.

— Холодрыга! — Парень зябко повел плечами, и Дин выкрутил печку на полную. — О, тепло! Хотел сегодня закончить. Завтра сочельник, а у меня еще правый угол не доделан. Не могу придумать, что там изобразить.

— А что за картина? Мне показалось, ты улицу рисуешь.

— Улицу, дома, жителей. Это фреска про Плейсервилл… Вот тут поверни. Добро пожаловать в «Хенктаун». Лучший и единственный бар в Плейсервилле.

Дин притормозил перед сложенным из толстых бревен двухэтажным строением.

— Давай хоть познакомимся, я Дин. Составишь компанию? — Судя по легкому смущению, промелькнувшему на подвижном лице, парень искал причину отказаться. Наверняка сложности с деньгами. От хорошей жизни стены домов зимой не расписывают. Но Дину было одиноко и хотелось с кем-то поговорить, а парень был так похож на Сэма. — С меня пиво, а то я у вас тут уже час плутаю.

Ложь, но во благо.

— Томас. Хорошо, только мне лучше кофе, а то я и правда замерз. Но заплачу сам!

— Как скажешь.

Бар оказался полупустым, только у стойки по-хозяйски расположились трое мужчин, сразу видно — завсегдатаи. Один из них, в модном кожаном пиджаке, что-то громко говорил, и Дин, по привычке оценив обстановку, присвоил помещению высший уровень безопасности. Бар больше походил на клуб, в котором собираются горожане, чтобы обсудить за кружкой пива скучные и унылые местные новости. Громогласный модник, завидев их, отсалютовал кружкой пива.

— Знакомый? — Судя по досаде на лице Томаса, вопрос задавать не следовало.

— Отец.

— Э… понятно.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду. — Парень как-то разом потух.

И что за беда с этими отцами?

— Ну уж нет. Сейчас ты выпьешь кофе, а потом мы с тобой сыграем в бильярд. Все равно уже стемнело, завтра дорисуешь. Ты как, играешь?

В углу стоял стол, обитый зеленым сукном, ряд киев торчал штакетником у стены.

— Немного.

— И я немного.

Еще чуть-чуть лжи, но что же делать, если в этом мире без нее никуда.

Все оказалось совсем не так запущено, и Дин выиграл с перевесом лишь в три шара. После этого они все же взяли по пиву — Дин наотрез отказался отмечать победу кофе, — а потом еще. После третьей бутылки Томас ощутимо расслабился, перестал скрупулёзно следить за тем, кто за кого платит, и разговор пошел более непринужденно. У парня были проблемы, которыми он не мог ни с кем поделиться, Дин подвернулся как нельзя вовремя, и плотину прорвало.

«…Мы с ней совсем разные, она хочет, чтобы я пошел в дизайнеры. Они сейчас зарабатывают будь здоров, а я... я люблю рисовать... Мы с братом всегда были близки. Понимаешь, росли вместе, отец ушел, мама работала, я был для Пэта вместо родителей, а сейчас он учится в колледже и мы почти не общаемся… Мама никогда не жалуется, но я-то знаю, как ей тяжело, а я тут со своим рисованием. Может, Хоуп права и надо идти в дизайнеры?.. Я даже не могу на отца обижаться, он как большой ребенок, не желает взрослеть и брать на себя ответственность…»

Дин вполуха слушал слегка сумбурный монолог — парню следовало выговориться, а кому еще вывалишь свои горести, как не проезжему незнакомцу? — и разглядывал родинки на его щеке. Разве такое возможно, чтобы у двух разных людей были совершенно одинаковые родинки?

Когда Томас спохватился, что уже поздно и нужно идти домой — «мама будет волноваться, я обычно предупреждаю, что задержусь», Дин предложил его подвезти.

— Ты же пил!

— Ерунда.

На свежем воздухе голова у Томаса прояснилась, и когда они дошли до машины, парень протрезвел достаточно, чтобы пожалеть о своей откровенности. Все так предсказуемо.

— Нет, все же не стоит тебе сейчас за руль. Я недалеко живу, дойду.

— Как скажешь.

Как же все-таки похож!.. Дин наклонился и дотронулся губами до горьких от пива губ. Давно забытые ощущения. Томас застыл в таком изумлении, что и захочешь — не удержишься от смеха.

— Бывай, чувак!

Хлопнув растерянного парня по плечу, Дин развернулся и направился к мотелю.

Вот на черта ему понадобилось изменять своим привычкам?

Между прочим, официантка была очень даже ничего.

На следующее утро снег прекратился и Дин рискнул продолжить путешествие. На прощание захотелось еще раз взглянуть на вчерашнего знакомого. Томас уже стоял на своем месте, старательно малюя какого-то толстяка. Просигналив, Дин опустил стекло. Чистый морозный воздух тут же заполнил не успевший прогреться салон.

— Эй, удачи! С Рождеством.

— Спасибо, Дин! Тебе тоже!

Черная машина скрылась в конце улицы, Томас повернулся и начал быстро накидывать стремительный черный силуэт в правом углу фрески.


End file.
